A Child's HERO
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey Guys and Gals, Tek Here for another story about everyone's favorite play toy of Fate. First off then I don't own Harry Potter or Teen Titans, no matter how much I wish I did. Second I do own a couple of OC characters that will be included in this story. Tek Out. Smart!Harry. Politically Powerful!Harry. Overprotective!Harry. Super!Harry.
1. Chapter 1: The Child

**AN: Sorry for the delay Everyone, I have been busy lately. This is a rather Powerful, Political Harry at first, but that is likely to change later on. Tek Out**

* * *

(London)

A man walked down the street thinking about his past, he had medium length Black Hair with startling green eyes, a wiry figure and his expression was somewhere between nostalgic and sad, this man was Harry Potter.

Harry walked down the streets near his home. It had been four years since the fall of Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts and he was still feeling the repercussions. He sighed thinking about his death just before the battle and rolled up his sleeve, there just under the inside of his wrist was the dreaded Deathly Hallows mark, he was the Master of Death.

He snorted as he thought about his first actually meeting with death.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Harry woke up in a gloomy graveyard "Oh shit, its fourth year all over again" "Not quite Master" Harry turned to the voice only to see a woman in a cloak, she had long black hair, violet eyes which twinkled with amusement and her skin was deathly pale "Master? You're Death then" the woman nodded "And I have been waiting to contact you Master". Harry sat down in one of the two seats as Death sat in the other "So why have you waited to contact me? Why not contact me as soon as I took control of the Hallows?"._

 _Death let out a melodious laugh "Oh my master, so many questions, if I didn't know better, I'd have said that you were your friend in disguise" Harry blushed "But none the less, I had to wait to see if you would use the Hallows like the others, as you didn't you passed the test, congratulations my Master". Harry blinked "Huh, well shit, so what does being your master entail? I believe this is a rather important question"._

 _Death sighed "Well, I think this is the most important one, you can no longer age or die" Harry looked at her in shock for a second before a resigned sigh escaped him "Is that why after I got stabbed last week, I woke up perfectly fine in my room the next day?" she nodded, and he placed his head in his hands "Will I ever be Normal?" she got up and walked over, she pulled him into a hug._

 _He flinched for a second before relaxing into the surprisingly motherly hug, Death pulled back so that she could look him in the eyes "Hadrian, my dear, sweet Master, you don't ever want to be normal, you would go insane, and always remember, you are never alone, I will always be by your side" Harry nodded and relaxed in her embrace._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Harry chuckled "Only I could be mothered by Death herself" he shook his head fondly until he heard those words, the words of his childhood being directed at someone "Look at the freak" "She does all those freaky things" "The headmistress said to stop her doing them" "Let's get her" the other voices shouted in confirmation, Harry leaped over the gate and growled as he saw 5 boy about the age of 9 chasing 1 little girl around the age of 5.

He rush over releasing part of his aura, causing the boys and girl to look at him with awe and fear "What do you think you are doing?" the boys gulped "J-J-Just playing around" the other boys nodded, Harry's scowl deepened, and his aura got larger "Playing huh? So then, when did I hear you calling her a freak?" they froze "Um, cause that's what everyone calls her, even the Headmistress" what they didn't know was that Harry had put his mobile on record mode, he raised an eyebrow "Really?" the boys nodded.

Harry looked over the girl who looked nervous until he winked at her sneakily, she blinked as he turned back to the boys "I don't see anything freaky about her, she looks like a regular little girl to me" he turned off the recorder "Now, run along back home and if I hear about anymore bullying" he gave the boys stern looks "I will be telling your parents about what you have done" they blinked "We're all orphans mister" Harry blinked before smiling sadly.

"So that is something we all have in common huh? I'm Harry Potter, and I too am an orphan, no run along back to the orphanage and stop bullying others, yea?" the boys nodded looking down in shame before running off. The girl looked at him curiously "Are you a superhero?" Harry blinked "No, why?" "Well I saw some Superheroes on the T.V in a store I passed, and they saved people and because you saved me…" Harry smiled "You thought I was a superhero" she nodded "Nah, I'm no hero, just a guy trying to live a life my way, what's your name?".

The girl looked down and rubbed her arm shyly "T-T-Tatsumaki, I don't have a second name, my Sister and I are stuck at the orphanage because my powers were discovered, my parents couldn't stand the idea of _Abnormal_ children" she said bitterly, Harry looked her over, her hair was a unique forest green which fell into curls and she was wearing a black dress, her eyes though, were the same shade as his, h smiled sadly "Do you want to hear my childhood? I doubt it is much better than yours".

She eyed him for a second before nodding, he sat on a bench and she sat beside him, he sighed "Now my story starts off when I was only a year and a half years old, my parents and I lived in a small cottage in a village called Godric's Hallow, now the night of all hallows eve that year a terrorist who my parents had been fighting against found us. He killed my father, then my mother, and then he tried to kill me, but something went wrong, a power from inside me rebounded his attack, destroying his body, though his soul escaped, the Headmaster of the school my parents went to took me to my only living relatives, the _Dursleys_ ".

Tatsumaki blinked at the bitter venom in his tone "They hated me, because like my parents I had powers, I was a freak to them, that was my name until I was five, freak do this, freak do that, freaks don't get to go to the hospital, freaks shouldn't take back to normal people" she had tears in her eyes "But finally when I was elevens years old, a letter came to my house addressed to Harry Potter, cupboard under the stairs, which is where I slept" he smiled "My uncle burned it and over the next couple of days hundreds of them were deliver, my uncle finally cracked and drove us out to a remote island".

Harry chuckled "less than 3 hours after we arrived, a giant of a man, must have been almost 11 feet tall bust down the door, do you know what he told me?" she shook her head, completely entranced by this man's story "He looked me dead in the eyes and said in the most accented voice I'd ever heard, you're a Wizard, 'Arry" Tatsumaki giggled at the accent "So after a bit of proof about wizards and witches, I decided sure, why not, it gets me away from the Dursleys. Unfortunately for me, my Headmaster was a manipulative old man, he sent me back to the Dursleys every summer until he died in my 6th year at the school, I found out the year after that he was raising me to be a martyr".

Tatsumaki blinked "What's a martyr?" Harry sighed and looked at her, she saw sadness in his eyes "A martyr is someone who gives up their life for a cause" she gasped "The worst part is, I became a martyr, I had died, I don't know why I came back" she hugged him, she didn't understand why she had, she just did, he looked at her in surprise before wrapping an arm around her, they sat like that for a few minutes before his smiled at her So what is your Sister's name? and you are from Japan right?".

Tatsumaki nodded "We are and her name is Fubuki" Harry smiled "well, you'd best get back to the orphanage, I hope to see you again Tatsumaki, and maybe your Sister as well" she blinked before smiling "I hope to see you again as well Mr Potter" he rolled his eyes "Just harry is fine Tatsumaki" she blinked and nodded "And for you, just call me Tatsu, I can see that it is hard for you to pronounce me name properly" he blinked and smiled as she ran off "I wonder" he quickly headed home to Floo to Gringotts.


	2. Chapter 2: You want to WHAT?

**AN: Hi just coming to say that I do not own One Punch Man either.**

* * *

(Potter Cottage-London-15 Minutes Later)

Harry walked into his house only to find his best friend, Hermione Granger, sat at the table, she looked up at him with a smile "Hey Harry" he smiled back "Hello Hermione" he sat down after sharing a short hug with her "So, what brings you down to my humble abode?" "I came to see my little Brother, is that so wrong?" he chuckled "No Mione, it isn't" he hesitated for a minute before looking up at her with a serious expression "Hermione".

She looked at his expression and blinked "Yes?" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed "What would you say…If I…" Hermione saw him hesitate again "What is it Harry? What's wrong? You know I won't judge you" he smiled "I know, it's just that this is a really big decision on my part. What would you say about me possibly adopting two young girls?" she blinked "Come again?" he sighed "I'm thinking about adopting two young girls".

She sighed "I thought that is what you said" she looked thoughtful "Okay. Start from the beginning" so Harry did, he told her about his evidence to Tatsumaki's abuse and his suspicions about her possibly magic powers, and then linked it to his own childhood "I just don't want anyone to go through what I did with the Dursleys" she nodded "Okay. I am willing to help you, but you are going to have to pull some serious weight if you want to pull this off".

He looked at her with a puzzled expression "How so?" "Well, it is less likely for a single parent to be able to adopt one child let alone two, so first you are going to have to go to the official authorities about the abuse, second you are going to have to drop your title to prove that you can accommodate having them both, being a knight of the queen as well as a duke and a lord should hopefully be enough and you are going to need a bunch of official paperwork" Harry nodded "I figured about the last part, that's why I am going to Gringotts" she nodded "Then let's go" the two got up and Flooed to Gringotts.

(Gringotts Bank-Account Manager Griphook's Office)

Harry and Hermione came out of the Floo and Griphook looked up at them "Ah Lord Potter, Mrs Weasley, what can I do for you both?" they grinned at the goblin as they sat down, harry coughed drawing the attention to him "Griphook, I'm just gonna be blunt here, can you get me the official paperwork to be able to adopt to children in the mundane world?" Griphook blinked "W-What?" Hermione then proceeded to explain the situation, by the end of it Griphook was nodding "I see, well, I shall have those papers for you by the end of the week Lord Potter".

Harry shook his head "Come now Griphook, we've been friends for a few years now, it's Harry to my friends" Griphook smiled "Of course Harry, that reminds me, you said something about eventually moving" Hermione looked over at Harry quizzingly "Aye, I did say that didn't I. I am still planning on moving to that house in America but for the next 6 months at least after I get the girls, I will be staying in Britain" Griphook nodded "We will have the house fully equipped with mundane and magical items and a connected Flo for you when you get there" Harry nodded his thanks as he and Hermione said goodbye before exiting through the Floo.

(Potter Cottage)

Harry and Hermione sat down at the table "So Harry…what made you decide to move?" Harry sighed, knowing this conversation was coming "I can't handle it anymore Mione, the staring, the adoration, the fame, I can't deal with it, I want to get away from all of that, and image what it would be like for Tatsumaki and Fubuki if I brought them into that" Hermione nodded "I understand" "We do as well" they both jumped and turned to look at Fred, George, Luna and Ron "We've" "Been" "Expecting" "This" "For" "a" "While Harrikins" the twins spoke in their usual fashion.

Ron moved forward "Yea, I saw this coming as well Mate, you've been hiding here away from it all, so we understand, but I do have one question?" Harry tilted his head "Yea Ron?" "Who are Tat-Tatsumaki and Fubuki?" as Harry was about to answer Luna spoke "Tatsumaki and Fubuki are the two girls that Harry is planning on adopting" Ron looked at her before turning to Harry "Really?" Harry nodded "Damn, well I did say you needed a girl in your life, but this isn't exactly what I meant Mate" Ron said with a smirk, Harry rolled his eyes.

The small group sat down, Ron turned to Harry "So what are they like?" Harry smiled "Well, technically I have only met Tatsumaki but Fubuki is her Sister and I wouldn't dare separate them. As for Tatsumaki, she is about 3'7 to 3'8 height wise, as skinny as I am, wears a unique black dress which has…tails? I think, I'm not too sure about fashion, either was, her hair is a forest green, mid length and drops into curls at the end and her eyes are the same shade as my own".

Harry's eyes shined as he continued "After I saved her from some of the other kids, the first thing she asked me was 'are you a Superhero' in the most adorable voice I've ever heard, I told her no" he scoffed "Me a Superhero, not bloody likely" "Language" "Sorry Mione, anyways so we sat down and she is so…trustworthy, she has this aura about her which allows you to trust her instantly, hell I ended up telling her about my time with the Dursleys and being trained up to become a martyr".

They blinked in shock. Harry had never told anyone about his time with the Dursleys and yet he spilled his heart out to this little girl, she must be something. Harry turned to Hermione "Hermione I need your help" she looked at him with determined eyes "What can I do?" "I need help brewing a potion that has to be done by tomorrow, so we'll have to do it in the time chamber below the house".

Hermione nodded "Okay. Sounds simple enough, what is the potion?" "Magicae Capere" her eyes widened "Harry, that potion?" he smiled "I want to at least give them the option" the others nodded agreeing with his logic, Hermione nodded "well, we'd best get cracking then" the two left for the time chamber as they others left the house in awe at the decision Harry had made.

* * *

 **AN: Translations:**

 **Magicae Capere-Magic Adopt**


	3. Chapter 3: Harry is scary as Fuck

(London Police Station-The Next Day)

Harry walked into the police station with his paperwork in a briefcase and his phone with the recording in his pocket, he walked up to the desk and waited for the woman to be done with what she was doing. After a few minutes she looked up at him with a smile "Hello, welcome to the London police station, how can we help you today?" Harry smiled at her infectious happiness before his face became serious "I'd like to report possible likely abuse at the local orphanage" and just like that everyone stopped in place and looked at him.

"T-The Orphanage, are you sure?" Harry nodded "I have the evidence with me, both Recorded audio and pictures" she nodded and took him into one of the rooms where two officers were waiting "What is this about Maria? Who is he?" Maria looked down "He came here to report a sighting of abuse…at the local orphanage" the two officers recoiled like they'd been slapped "Impossible, I know the owner, she'd never do something like that" Harry coughed cause their attention to turn to him "Well, I have evidence that says otherwise".

The three sat down across a table as Maria left, the officers looked at him "Alright kid, what is your name? and what is your agenda here?" Harry looked up with a raised eyebrow "Agenda?" "Yeah, why are you trying to frame the owner of the orphanage on some fake charges?" Harry rolled his eyes "Mate, you are two close to this, you need to leave and bring in someone who is not emotionally compromised" the officer looked like he'd been slapped "And as for my name, I am Sir Hadrian James Potter, Knight of the Queen, ex member of the Queen's Secret Service, receiver of both the Victoria Cross and the George Cross for Special Services, Lord of three of the most Ancient and Noble houses of Britain and Duke of Windsor".

The two officers looked at him dumbstruck "And my reasonings are these" he threw a few pictures on the table of a girl being beaten up by a couple of members of staff, then of the same girl, covered in her own blood, sweeping up and cleaning. The two officers paled as they looked over the images until the found the final one of the blood soaked girl standing protectively over a little girl with black hair as they were stared down by the headmistress, who had a bat in her hands.

The officers looked shook up "That girl behind her is her Sister" they looked up at Harry who had clenched his hands and was looking down at the images "and her name is Tatsumaki, she is unliked because she is different, she is called a freak" he looked up at them and they saw his eyes seemed to glow with power. He picked his phone out of his pocket and scrolled to something, he then threw it to the officers "Have a listen to that recording" the officers listened and were completely shook up "W-Why? Why would she do this?".

"Is it that hard to figure out" they looked up at Harry whose eyes were no longer filled with anger, it had been replaced with extreme sadness and pain, his eyes had a faraway look in them like he was remembering something "Fear, jealousy, hatred of anything different. It could be any of them, or they just get a kick from it, hell they don't even have to be strangers, they could be your own family" he shook his head and his eyes went back to emotionless "Still, in this briefcase I have all the papers I need to adopt both of them, I want you to come with me now to the Orphanage and stop this monstrosity from continuing, agreed?" the officers nodded and the three of them left the building and got into their cars.

(The local Orphanage-A Few Minutes Later)

Harry got out of his car, the briefcase in his hand, the officers got out of their car seconds after as they walked up to the orphanage, Harry gave them the evidence from the station "You're gonna need that" they nodded in thanks before the three walked over to the door, Harry knocked. A woman opened the door and saw a young man with two police officers, ones she was well acquainted with "Hello John, Max, what can I do for you? And who is your friend?".

John sighed "Vicky, we have to talk" she blinked "What about John?" he sighed again as he pulled the pictures out and showed them to her "This, how could you?" she paled and started sweating with wide eyes, Max walked forward "And for our new friend, he was the one that brought this to our attention, and I'll let him introduce himself" she turned to Harry and snarled "You, you did this, who the hell do you think you are? you Bastard".

Harry looked at her with a stoic expression as he released part of his aura causing most to look at him with awe and the rest to look at him with fear, his eyes glowed with power not unlike how Tatsumaki's did "Me, I'm Sir Hadrian James Potter, Knight of the Queen, Lord of three ancient and Noble Houses in Britain, Receiver of both the Victoria Cross and the George Cross for Special Services, ex member of her Majesties Secret Service and Duke of Windsor" Vicky looked like she was about to faint as he spoke of his titles, she had pissed off a Duke, he strolled right past her.

John and Max arrested the members of Staff and read them their rights until the aura that they could barely felt increased dramatically and a roar was heard throughout the orphanage "THOSE STUPID, ABUSIVE, WORTHLESS, PIECES OF CRAP, WHERE ARE THEY? I'M GONNA KILL THEM". The officers quickly ran through the orphanage until the found Harry, his aura was almost suffocating as his rage filled face scanned them "What happened Sir Potter? Where are the girls?" Harry clenched his eyes and his fists as he took deep breaths, he then walked into one of the rooms.

John and Max exchanged worried glances as they both walked into the room after Harry, they both froze at the doorway, faces pale at the sight in front of them. There laying in a bed was the girl from the images, her hair was covered in dry blood, her left eye was swollen shut and her right eyes was bruised. Her nose was broken, and lips were busted, and she had several lumps on her face and head. Going down, her shirt was torn at the stomach and she had several scars showing along her stomach and arms, you couldn't see any further down as the quilt was there.

Next to her on one of the chairs was the other little girl from the pictures…Fubuki? She was sat staring worriedly between Harry and her Sister, Harry on the other hand… Harry walked over to Tatsumaki's side "Forgive me, I couldn't get you out of here in time, I'm so sorry" tear were streaming down his face as he sat at the edge of the bed near Tatsumaki, Fubuki just stared at him in shock. The officers coughed causing Harry to look up, he growled, and his eyes flashed "Get pictures" he snarled "Make sure they go away for a long, long time" the officers nodded and began taking pictures of Tatsumaki's state.

* * *

 **AN: Hey there everyone, if you were wondering, the aura that Harry releases is based off of Spiritual Pressure from Bleach, and I don't own that either. Tek Out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Coming home with me

(The Orphanage)

Harry pulled out his phone and quickly dialled a number, the phone rang for a second "Hello, Windsor Manor, I am the butler, who is this?" Harry chuckled despite the situation "Hello Sebastian, its Hadrian" "Ah, Master Hadrian, would you like to speak to her majesty?" "Yes please" "Give me a moment then" after a few minutes an older, feminine voice appeared over the line "Hadrian dear, what can I do for you?" Harry smiled "Hello, your Majesty" a warning came in her tone "Hadrian" Harry winced "Hello Grandmother, how would you feel about getting two great granddaughters?" Fubuki looked at him in shock as he winked at her.

A moment's pause before she spoke again "W-What did you say?" he chuckled "I asked how you would feel about getting two great granddaughters?" "I thought so, why did I not find out you were dating someone? Why? Was I never introduced to them? And why am I only finding out know about great grandkids?" Harry blinked for a second before his jaw dropped "Grandmother! It is not like that! I haven't got a girlfriend, I was thinking about adopting two adorable little girls" another pause "Well…that makes more sense, I think it is a wonderful idea, I expect to meet them in a couple of days".

Harry sighed sadly, the queen picked up on it "What is wrong Hadrian?" "Grandmother, they have powers, not the same as my own but they have them, and the staff…the staff of the orphanage treated them as well as the _Dursleys_ treated me" another pause before a rather heated voice came through "Those vile, impudent, monsters, I need their names, they are being judged by me personally" Harry nodded with wide eyes before looking over at the two cops who were looking at him in confusion "I need you to give her the list of names of the staff and be polite" "Why? Who is it?" "Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth".

Both of their jaws dropped "Are you serious?" "No, that was my Godfather" they both looked at him in bemusement "Sorry inside joke, yes it is the queen" he then handed john the phone and the cop gave her the list as Harry walked over to Fubuki and Tatsumaki, he knelt down in front of Fubuki so as to talk to her eye to eye "Hello young Fubuki". She tilted her head "Who are you Mister? And how do you know the Queen? And why do you call her Grandmother?" Harry chuckled "And inquisitive one, cute" she blushed.

He smiled warmly at her "I am Sir Hadrian Potter, Knight of the queen, as to why I call her Grandmother…after three years and a half of being told to do so by her, you give in to her demands" Harry said in a resigned yet amused tone, the girl blinked before giggling, he smiled "Such a cute laugh" he looked over her and tilted his head "And if I didn't know better, I'd have said you were my daughter, you have both my hair and eyes" Fubuki looked at his eyes and hair and then nodded "Yep" after a few moments she spoke again "So you are the nice mister Harry that Onee-Chan was talking about, are you here to take us away?".

Harry nodded, before he could speak John patted him on the shoulder, he stood and looked at the officers "We will be taking them to the station cells for today, then tomorrow…they go to the Buckingham Palace Dungeons and from there they wait to be judged" he said as he handed Harry the phone "I anticipated as much from Her Majesty" he lifted the phone to his ear "Now Hadrian, hand your adoption papers to the two officers and they will bring them to me personally tomorrow, I will then have them filed and sorted, you just take that poor girl to a hospital".

Harry froze "Actually Grandmother, I was going to take her to my personal doctor" "You mean the young Miss Greengrass?" "Yes Grandmother" "She is good at what she does, I had high hopes of you getting with her" Harry's cheeks turned red "Grandmother!" he shouted scandalised, she chuckled "Either way, as soon as they are properly healed, I want you to contact me, I will then send an escort to come and pick you up and bring you here" Harry let out a resigned sigh "Yes Grandmother" she chuckled "Bye for now Hadrian" "Goodbye Grandmother" and the call ended.

Harry rubbed his temples "She is going to be the death of me" he then turned to the officers who looked very amused, he gave them a deadpan expression "Here, Her Majesty said that you'd be handing this to her personally" John paled but took the papers "R-Right, well, we'll take them away now, you take those girls and have them checked over" Harry nodded, he waved his hand over the bed and Tatsumaki began to float, he then spun another of his fingers and the quilt wrapped around her like a cocoon, he then took Fubuki's hand and led them out of the building.

Harry watched with a stoic expression as the ex-owner of the orphanage shouted that he was a freak, he rolled his eyes and opened the back seat of his car, he gently levitated Tatsumaki into the back seats and used a sticking charm on her to keep her attached to the seats, he then wrapped the seatbelts over her and closed the door. He opened the passenger seat door and gestured for Fubuki to get in, as soon as she was sat, he put on her seatbelt and used a sticking charm on her, he then closed the door and entered the driver's seat, after closing the door and attaching his seatbelt, he started the engine, Fubuki coughed "Where are we going Mr Harry?" he turned to her and smiled "Your coming home with me" and with that he drove to his home with his new two daughters.


	5. Chapter 5: Home, Healing and Clothes

(Potter Cottage)

Harry opened the door and levitated the still unconscious Tatsumaki inside and onto the couch, Fubuki walked into the cottage and gasped at how big it was "Is this your home?" Harry smiled down at her "It's OUR home now Fubuki, you two are living with me" she turned to him and nodded with teary eyes, he wiped the tears away "Now look after your Sister for a minute while I make a call" she nodded and ran over to her Sister's side. Harry sighed and walked over to the fireplace, he through some Floo powered into it and declared "Greengrass Manor" the fire turned green and he stuck his head in it, ignoring Fubuki's gasp "Hey Daph, are you here?".

"Harry? What's wrong?" "Come over quick and bring your medical supplies" he pulled his head from the fire and walked over to the surprised Fubuki, as the fire glowed green again and Daphne walked out of the fireplace, Fubuki stared at the blonde lady in shock "How did you do that?" Daphne tilted her head at the little girl who looked like a young female Harry and shook her head "Magic" she then turned to Harry "So Harry, when did you have a little girl? And what is the emergency?" harry shook his head "Not you too, I adopted her and her Sister today, and her Sister is the emergency, here" he pointed at Tatsumaki, Daphne looked at her and recoiled in shock "What the hell?".

She turned to Harry "What happened to her?" she asked as she pulled out her Wand and started casting tons of diagnostics spells, Harry growled "The people at that orphanage were no better than my _relatives_ " Daphne snarled remembering Harry tell her about the Dursleys and their treatment of him. She sighed "She'll make it, she'll need several potion regiments and a few other things, but she'll make a full recovery" Harry released a relieved sigh "Thanks you Daph" and turned to Fubuki "Say thank you to your Aunt Daphne" Fubuki widened her eyes and bowed slightly "Arigato Aunt Daphne" Daphne blinked before blushing "You're welcome sweetie".

She turned to Harry "Anytime you need me Harry, call, I'd do anything for my little Brother" Harry grinned with a slight blush "Thanks Daph" she then put on her stoic mask and raised a perfectly elegant eyebrow "So, I'm an aunt now?" Harry nodded before frowning "Daphne, can you take their measurements please, so I can have Dobby go and get them proper clothes" Daphne nodded and began to do so as Dobby popped in "Master Harry called Dobby" Harry grinned at the elf, his mind returning to the point when he learned that he didn't need a Wand anymore.

 _(Flashback)_

 _They were on a hill in front of Shell Cottage, the home of Bill and Fleur Weasley, Hermione and Ron were blinking back tears as Dobby wheezed heavily, the knife doing more damage to him than he could repair "I got to save Harry Potter one last time" Harry nodded tears streaming down his face "Indeed you did Dobby, you're my hero" Dobby's eyes started closing and Harry began to panic._

" _Not yet, not yet, I can't let another one die without being able to do anything, I refuse" he placed his hand over Dobby's wound as the other two stared in shock "HEAL" to their surprise, a glow of light poured from his hand into the wound. Slowly but surely the wound sealed up and the damage was repaired, Dobby's eyes opened wide "Mr Harry Potter Sir?" Harry just laughed and hugged him as they others smiled._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

Harry shook his head "Hello Dobby, I adopted two little girls today, the one with the green hair is Tatsumaki and the one with the black hair is Fubuki, after Daph gets their measurements, I want you to go and take some money from my vault, and buy them several sets of clothes, mostly in blacks, greens and silvers, after they are done healing I have to call Her Majesty as she wants to meet her new 'Great Granddaughters' personally".

Dobby nodded "Of course Master Harry, Dobby shall get clothes for Miss Tatsu and Miss Buki for their meeting with Harry Potters Granny Lizzie" and with that he popped off, Harry facepalmed. Daphne blinked "Does the Queen…know what Dobby calls her?" Harry nodded "Oh yes, he said it in front of her, she finds it rather amusing" Daphne snorted as she finished taking the girls measurements, a groan was heard from the couch, they all turned to see Tatsumaki waking up.

Daphne rushed over "Now don't get up, your injuries are quite severe, and I don't want you irritating them" she scolded in her motherly healer tone, Tatsumaki looked up at the blonde in confusion "Who are you? Where am I?" Harry chuckled "Hello Tatsu" she turned and saw Harry, her face lit up like the fourth of July "Mr Harry!" he walked over with a soft smile on his face "You are in my home Tatsu, I brought you and your Sisters here after having those… _Monsters_ arrested, this is your new Aunt, Daphne, she is the one who will be healing you".

Before Tatsumaki could form a response, Dobby popped back in "Can Harry Potter's Miss Daphy hand Dobby the measurements now" he looked at Tatsumaki who was looking at him with wide eyes and a low jaw "Oh Miss Tatsu is awake, Dobby hopes you recover quickly" Daphne handed him the measurements "There you go Dobby" he nodded "Thank you" and popped out again. Tatsumaki began to function again as Harry snorted "That elf was so worth saving" "Alright! Who was that? What was that? What measurements? Why am I here? Why is Fubuki here? And why are we calling this woman our aunt?".

Harry chuckled as Tatsumaki glowed green "So that is what the energy is ESP, not to unlike our own powers Daph, and Tatsu, it is simple if you think about it, why do you think you are here with your Sister?". Tatsumaki frowned as she thought it over "Well, you could have left us at the orphanage, but I was severely injured, but this isn't a hospital, then again if we all have powers, it would have to be private, so you brought me here to heal me up then send me back but the why is Fubuki here? Could it be possible…".

Harry smirked as her brain thought it all over, she was rather advanced for a five year old but as a psychic, it wasn't as surprising, they are generally all brainboxes 'huh, I wonder if Hermione is a psychic' Harry shook the thought away as Tatsumaki turned to him "Have you…adopted us?" Harry smiled "Sometime tomorrow, you two will officially be Tatsumaki and Fubuki Potter, hell the Queen herself is giving the papers her stamp of approval, you two are my Daughters".

Tatsumaki covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes "Y-You mean it?" Harry nodded with a smile before a solemn look appeared on his face, he fell to his knees in front of her "I'm sorry, I had to go about getting you out of there the legal way, and as such I wasn't in time to stop this from happening, I'm so sorry Tatsumaki" Tatsumaki stared at him in shock before she slipped off of the couch, ticking off Daphne.

Tatsumaki wrapped her arms around him carefully, he looked up at her with tears streaming, his eyes widened at her being on the ground with him, he quickly and carefully wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into a hug. He sat on the couch and patted next to him "Come on Fubuki" Fubuki sat down next to Harry who wrapped one of his arms around her, Tatsumaki laid on his chest "I forgive you, you got us out of there, you adopted us, you gave us a family, thank you…Daddy".

Harry stared at her in shock for a second before the warmest, brightest, most loving smile stretched along his face, he gently ran his hand through her hair "Girls, would you mind if I gave you middle names? each named after someone close to me" they looked up at him "Of course" "Sounds great" Harry grinned and kissed Tatsumaki on the forehead "Tatsumaki Lily Potter" he then leaned over and kissed Fubuki on the forehead "Fubuki Elizabeth Potter".

Fubuki tilted her head slightly "I'm named after your grandmother who wants to meet us?" Harry nodded, Tatsumaki blinked "Who am I named after?" before Harry could speak Daphne did "You, young one are named after Harry's mother who died ending a hidden war that had lasted 11 years". Tatsumaki and Fubuki's eyes widened as they looked at Harry for confirmation, Harry sighed and nodded "My Mother was a Hero" Daphne continued "And then your Father here ended the next war by defeating the man who killed his parents" the girls eyes widened even further as they looked at their Daddy in a new light "You are a Hero".

Harry sighed "I guess" he looked down at the girls who were looking at him with awe, he felt something in his chest that wasn't the usual hate for the awe, instead, he felt a warm feeling, he smiled down at them and kissed them both on the forehead "For you two, always". The all sat hugging as Daphne smiled, the moment was then ruined when Dobby popped in "Master Harry sir, Dobby has the clothes for the young misses" Harry burst out laughing "Thank you Dobby, girls, say thank you to Dobby".

The two girls looked at Dobby and smiled "Thank you Dobby" Dobby blushed and bowed "Think nothing off it Mistress Tatsu, Mistress Buki" and with that he popped off again. Tatsumaki turned to her Daddy "Daddy, what is Dobby?" Harry chuckled "I figured this would come up, Dobby is a house elf, or if you like a Butler, he keeps up healthy and cared for" Harry looked up and snorted "He's been taking care of me since my third year at the magic school I went to, so about…8 years".

The girls blinked "So he is a servant?" Harry tilted his head "Not so much a servant, I treat him as an actual member of the family. You see a House elf bonds themselves to a wizarding family and then looks after them, sometimes several house elves will bond to one family" Tatsumaki frowned "That sort of sounds like…" Harry sighed "Slavery" she nodded "I know it does, but I would be the first to oppose something like that, there is an actual reason for the way the bond works".

The two girls looked at him curiously as Daphne smiled, he was like this with the D.A, a perfect teacher "You see, House Elves have more raw magic than most species, but this comes at a price" the girls were completely enthralled by their father "The elves bodies begin to break down if that magic isn't released, and it causes massive outbursts of magic, which in turn destroys things around it. The bond allows the wizard to control the outbursts, making them virtually non-existent, and it gives the house elves a purpose that they can happily fulfil, do you understand?" The girls nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting the Queen

**AN: Hey there everyone, Tekky Here, now I do not own Harry Potter, One Punch Man, Yu-Gi-Oh or DC Universe, I do own most of the OC Decks and Cards used in my Stories, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Potter Cottage-4 days later)

Harry looked outside and saw the limo park, he walked to the stairs "Hey, our ride is here" the girls came running down the stairs with Dobby rushing after them "Little Mistresses should run on the stairs" Harry snorted as the girls stood in front of him, he kneeled down "Okay, I want you two on your best behaviour and I have gifts for you when we get back if you are, do you understand?" the two girls nodded, he smiled "Good, now do as we practiced, and there should be no issues, now come along" he turned to Dobby "We'll be back in a few hours Dobs, keep the house clean then go and see Winky for a bit yea?" Dobby nodded and popped away.

Harry picked up the gift that he had bought for the Queen and put it in a bag that he was carrying, he then held out his hands for the girls, they each grabbed onto one hand and the three exited the house, Harry grinned when he realised that it was Johnathan that was their driver. "Good day Johnathan" Johnathan grinned at him "And good day to you as well Sir Hadrian, and little misses" Harry grinned as the girls said good day back, they all got into the car and drove off to Buckingham Palace.

(Buckingham Palace-30 Minutes Later)

Harry and the two girls got out of the limo and turned to Johnathan "Thank you Johnathan, girls, say thank you" the girls both smiled brightly at Johnathan "Thank you Johnathan" he smiled at all of them "You're very welcome, anytime" Harry nodded before turning to the building "Here we go" the three walked up to the door and Harry knocked. A few moments later, Sebastian opened the door and smiled at them "Ah, Master Hadrian, welcome back and these must be your two daughters" Harry nodded "This" holding Tatsumaki's hand higher "Is Tatsumaki Lily Potter, and this" holds Fubuki's hand higher as he lowers Tatsumaki's hand "Is Fubuki Elizabeth Potter".

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and his smile turned to a smirk "Indeed, well come along Master Hadrian, young misses, her Majesty is expecting you" the four walked through the corridors until they came to a double door, Sebastian turned to them "Give me a moment whilst I announce your arrival" Harry nodded and Sebastian walked through the doors closing them behind him, they heard the butler's voice muffled through the door "Announcing Sir Hadrian James Potter, Lady Tatsumaki Lily Potter and Lady Fubuki Elizabeth Potter" Harry and the girls entered as the door opened.

The three walk into the chamber and up to the throne, Harry stood slightly in front of the girls who held his hands, he stopped a few meters in front of the throne, the girls stopped just behind him, he kneeled "Your Majesty", the girls copied his example. Elizabeth chuckled "Hadrian dear, you don't need to bow to me, you know this, now come up here and give your Grandmother a hug" Harry went to go over to her before stopping, he slipped his Wand into his hand and cast a few silent spells on Tatsumaki and Fubuki before walking over.

Harry walked over and hugged Elizabeth who hugged him back "It's good to see you, Grandmother" Elizabeth smiled at him then looked over the children, before turning back to a sheepish Harry "Protection spells?" Harry grinned "Can't be too careful" she nodded. She then raised her hand "Come forward children, let me see you properly" the two girls walked forward, Fubuki hiding slightly behind Tatsumaki, Harry smiled and walked over, he knelt beside them "Listen Fubuki, my sweet little Blizzard, I know I put those protection spells on you and your sister, but that was me being overprotective, your Great Grandmother won't hurt you, and if anyone else tries anything".

Harry released part of his aura, casing everyone but the two girls and the Queen to back off and drop to their knees, he then reined in his aura "Then, they will regret it" Fubuki smiled at him and he smiled back, he then looked at Tatsumaki "And the same goes for you as well my young Tornado" she grinned at him and took Fubuki's hand "Come on Sis, Daddy trusts her, so we should too" Fubuki hesitated then nodded, after all her Daddy had saved her and her Sister, and her aunt Daphne was nice, the two walked over to the throne.

Elizabeth had them stop right in front of her, she took Tatsumaki's chin in her hand and looked over her face properly, she then did the same to Fubuki "Well, they certainly have your eyes Hadrian, have they taken the Magicae Capere yet?" the girls looked confused as Harry shook his head "Not yet, I'll be giving them the option tonight" Elizabeth blinked "Wow, that is incredible, they look like your own flesh and blood" Harry grinned "I know, I was a little giddy at that to be fair" Elizabeth nodded in understanding "That is part of being a parent, as is the overprotective nature" Harry blushed.

She looked at the two girls with a smile "Welcome to the family Tatsumaki Lily Potter and Fubuki Elizabeth Potter" the girls looked at each other and then turned to her with a shy grin "Thank you Great Grandma" the Queen smiled at the two "Of course, anytime my dear Great Granddaughters" she turned to Harry "Hadrian dear, are you and the girls staying for dinner?" Harry rubbed his chin "Well" the girls looked at him with pleading eyes and he gave a mock sigh of resignation "Fine, sure, we'll stay" the girls cheered.

Harry rolled his eyes "But after that, we really must be going, I need to give the girls their gifts, give them the potions and then put them down for a nap" Elizabeth chuckled "Of course, I understand Grandson, I did have children of my own, you know" Harry grinned sheepishly as they all sat down at a dining table, the two girls sat on either side of him. Over the course of the dinner, Harry alternated between helping his daughters with their meals and discussing current events with the Queen, after another two hours, Harry and the girls were ready to leave, Elizabeth hugged the three of them "Do come back and visit after you move, won't you?" Harry grinned "Of course I will, you're my Grandmother" she smiled as they left with goodbyes.

(Potter Cottage-30 Minutes Later)

Harry sat the girls down and walked over to a box that was sat on the table, he grinned at the girls "Now, I promised you gifts if you were good, and you were, so come on over" the girls ran over "Now, Tatsumaki, place your hand inside the box and grab" Tatsumaki did so and pulled out a box, she looked at it in confusion, until she opened it to see a Deck of cards, she pulled the top one out and looked at it, it was _**Association HERO The Strongest Warrior, Saitama (Unity, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level 12, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_ , she gasped "You said you loved heroes, so I made a few calls and had some Decks made and bought under my name, you next Fubuki".

Fubuki stuck her hand in the bow and after a few seconds of rummaging pulled out a box, she opened it and pulled out the top card, it was _**Teen HERO Raven Azarath, Queen of Azarath (Synchro, Level 11, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4200, DEF:3200)**_ she looked at it with wide eyes "So pretty" Tatsumaki walked over and grinned "Aye, that she is". Harry chuckled "Okay, Tatsu, go and pull another one out" Tatsumaki nodded and pulled out a second box, she opened it and looked at the top card, it was _**Evil HERO Supreme King (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4500, DEF:4200)**_.

Tatsumaki frowned at the title as Harry looked at the card, he whistled "Damn, from what I've heard that is one of the more powerful versions of the HERO Arctypes" Tatsumaki looked at him in confusion "But it says evil hero" Harry chuckled "Yes but that might just mean the same as antihero, a hero who is willing to do whatever is necessary to save others" she tilted her head "What do you mean?" Harry scratched his head "You see, Superheroes have one major rule, they do not kill, but antiheroes are willing to kill to save people, do you understand?".

Tatsumaki thought on it for a few minutes "Like, that bad guy you had to kill to save everyone?" Harry nodded, Tatsumaki then grinned "I understand now Daddy, thank you" Harry chuckled and hugged her, he then looked at Fubuki "Go on, little blizzard, pick out your next Deck" Fubuki grabbed another box and pulled out the top card, it was _**Elemental HERO Yubel Judai (Fusion, Level 12, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_.

Harry looked at the card "Wow, you just got the counterparts to Evil HEROs, the Elemental HEROs" he looked at the card "Huh, I remember him" both girls looked at their Daddy "From where?" Harry grinned "I watched a few of his matches on T.V, he is the poster boy of Elemental HEROs, Evil HEROs and Neo Spacians, his name is Jaden Yuki but if you translate Jaden into Japanese, it is Judai, he is also the same person on your Evil HERO card Tatsu" Fubuki and Tatsumaki looked at their Decks in awe "Can we meet him Daddy?".

Harry looked thoughtful before picking up his phone "Hermione, can you get me three V.I.P seats at Jaden Yuki's next big match? And if you can, some time to meet him personally? Really? Thank you Mione" and he put the phone down. He looked at the two girls and grinned "Well, we now have seats for Jaden's next match, and some time to meet him personally in private" the girls rushed over and hugged him, he hugged them back.

After a few minutes the girls pulled back, Tatsumaki looked at the box "Daddy, how many Decks are in there? Cause it felt like way more than four" Harry blinked "Well, I asked a friend of mine to look into our futures, then by any means necessary, make these cards, she then shipped the bow here and said that the Dueling devices were hidden in a compartment at the bottom of the box" he reached into the box and counted them up "There are still five more boxes in there".

Tatsumaki frowned again "But Daddy, we can't split that evenly between the two of us" Harry frowned "I…I'll go ask Luna to find and make another one" Fubuki shook her head "No Daddy" they both turned to her "What do you mean?" "What is it Little Blizzard?" "Four and five is nine, three each" Harry just looked at her with a bemused expression as Tatsumaki grinned and hugged her Sister "That is a great idea Fubuki" she turned to their Daddy "Daddy, why don't you pull out your first two? Like we did".

Harry blinked ta them before looking at the box, he reached inside and pulled out one of the boxes, he opened it and looked at the top card and snorted "Damnit Luna", the card was _**Hogwarts HERO Hadrian Potter, The-Man-Who-Conquered (Unity, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level 12, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_. Tatsumaki and Fubuki both looked at the card and gasped "Daddy, you are a hero card now?" Harry rolled his eyes with a smile "Apparently so".

He pulled the second deck out of the box and looked at the top card, he rolled his eyes and facepalmed, the card was _**Destiny HERO – King Dominator (Fusion, Level 12, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:5000, DEF:5000)**_. He sighed "Of course I end up with the Destiny Arctype, it's just my luck" the girls sat next to him and he hugged them, he then looked back at the card and shook his head "This has Luna written all over it".

Tatsumaki got up again "Come on, we still have to pick out one more Deck each" Harry grinned at her "Okay honey" he poked Fubuki in the side causing her to giggle and rush up to the bag, she put her hand inside and pulled out one of the final three Deck Boxes, she pulled the top card out, it was _**Justice HERO Superman, Hero of Justice (XYZ, Rank 9, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:3800, DEF:3600)**_ Harry looked at the card "Justice eh, so little Blizzard is going to be fighting for Teens, Elements and Justice".

Tatsumaki giggled as Fubuki rolled her eyes, Tatsumaki then placed her hand inside the bag and grabbed the second to last box, she pulled the top card out, it was _**Avenging HERO Scarlet Witch, Bender of Reality (Unity, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 13, Level 12, Light Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:4000, DEF:4000)**_. Harry looked at the card "Another main Monster that is a female hero, well you have role models" Tatsumaki and Fubuki looked at each other before turning to Harry "You are still our number one Hero Daddy".

Harry smiled "Thanks girls, I am so glad I have you in my life" he placed his hand in the bag and pulled out the last box, he opened it and pulled out the top card, it was _**Anti HERO Deus Occisor, The Ultimate HERO (Unity, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 12, Level 12, Divine Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_. Harry snorted "What was it that we decided I was before?" Tatsumaki tilted her head before responding, "When we were talking about the bad man you killed?" Harry nodded "we decided that you were an Anti-Hero because you were willing to kill to save people".

Harry flipped the card round and the girls looked at the name and giggled "Only you Daddy" A voice responded from behind Harry "And what has my idiotic Brother done this time?" Harry smiled as he turned to see Hermione stood there with a smile "Mione" He opened his arms and Hermione ran into them, he twirled her around. Hermione chuckled "So what did you do now?" Harry showed her the card, Hermione looked at it before nodding "You are an Anti-Hero so this Deck suits you".

Hermione looked at the girls who were watching them cautiously, she got down on her knees and smiled warmly at them "Hello there, I am Hermione Weasley, Harry's Sister, you can just call me Aunt Mia or Aunt Mione, whichever is easier, what are your names?". Fubuki looked at her Sister before looking back at Hermione and waving shyly "Hi, I'm Fubuki, Fubuki Elizabeth Potter" Hermione smiled "Hello Fubuki".

Tatsumaki sighed before smiling at Hermione "Hello, I am Tatsumaki, Tatsumaki Lily Potter" Hermione's eyes widened before turning to Harry who nodded, she then turned back to Tatsumaki "So you are the one, the reason that Harry just achieved the fastest adoption in history, it's nice to meet you Tatsumaki". Hermione looked at the other Decks "So this is why you wanted seats at Jaden Yuki's next match?" she asked waving at the boxes.

Harry grinned sheepishly "Not quite, girls" Tatsumaki and Fubuki both grabbed their Evil HERO and Elemental HERO Decks and showed Hermione their main Monsters, Hermione's eyes widened as she inspected the cards "Holy Merlin, now I understand, how did you even get these?". Harry grinned "I asked Lu to look into my future and she had these created under the Potter name" Fubuki grinned "Even Daddy has a card".

Hermione looked at Harry who sighed and pulled out his Hogwarts HERO Deck, he handed her the top card, she looked it over and nodded "It seems appropriate, well, I'd best get back, don't want Fred getting lonely without me…or blowing up the house" Harry burst into laughter "Go save your house from your husband, Love ya Mione" Hermione grinned "Love you too Harry" and with that she disappeared through the Floo.


End file.
